The present invention relates generally to magnetic disk drives, and more particularly to a magnetic disk drive which comprises a disk cartridge and a driving device. The term "a disk cartridge", as used herein, means an apparatus which comprises at least a disk and a head in a sealed case, but has no current supply source to drive them and has no controller to control them. The term "a driving device", as used herein, means an apparatus which has the current supply source and/or the controller.
Among magnetic disk drives, hard disk drives have been used as memory means for computers. Hard disks have been more improved than so-called floppy disks in TPI (track per inch) and BPI (bit per inch) so that the hard disks can be recorded with high density. The hard disk is fixed in a sealed-up housing to prevent dust from the outside attaching itself thereon so that it can be recorded with high density.
Consequently, information recorded on the hard disk cannot be used generally except in a computer which includes the hard disk drive. And when the hard disk is overflown, as the disk cannot be easily exchanged, it is troublesome to exchange the hard disk drive itself.
Accordingly, this applicant has developed the disk drive comprising the disk cartridge and the driving device. The disk cartridge can be easily connected to and disconnected from the driving device. The driving device may be connected to an external computer, such as a host computer, and the disk cartridge can be driven and controlled by the driving device and/or the external computer. Therefore the disk cartridge may be considered as being an easily exchangeable hard disk.
Since the disk cartridge has a magnetic disk and a magnetic head, both tend to collide with each other when they are subjected to external vibration. In a conventional external device including a hard disk drive therein, the hard disk drive is usually supported vibro-isolatingly at an attachment surface inside the external device.
But when an attempt is made to apply the conventional method to the magnetic disk drive, there occurs the following disadvantage. It is difficult to connect the disk cartridge to the driving device if springs and rubber which are used for the vibro-isolating supporting are located between the disk cartridge and the driving device.